


Direct Line of Concern

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Does that make any sense?, Drabble, F/M, He's a hardass but he's their hardass, Husband Steve, Phillips is a niceish man, Pregnant Peggy, Pregnant with twins, With no true ending, director peggy carter, either way he loves them, feral steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: The prompt:Peggy becoming Director of SHIELD is because she was not only the best person for the job but because she was pregnant at the time, and that was how to take her out of the field and put her on desk dutyPeggy never knows when to quit and when to admit defeat. Thankfully Steve knows when to wave the white flag for her, even if he has to hide behind Phillips to do it.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Direct Line of Concern

She knows they’re talking about her. Even if its just Steve and Phillips in the office or even Steve and Howard. There are too many people together in one room that all know her not to talk about her. Not that Peggy is being vain here, but she sees the look in Steve’s eyes when she walks in. Steve is of many things, including her amazing husband, father of her child, Captain America, but he is not a spy. He cannot lie for anything.

Phillips on the other hand? She’s seen him lie through his front teeth. So it’s best she got her intel at the source. Steve.

This first came about when Peggy had announced she was pregnant. She and Steven had known for months beforehand but kept it to themselves to enjoy the quiet life before the bombarding questions started. They’d first told Ana and Jarvis, asking them to be the godparents. Howard pouted but eventually said he _supposedly_ understood. Then came Shield. Peggy can swear she’s never seen Phillips beam like that other than when they’d finally married.

That’s a whole another story.

The worrying started on day one with Steve. Steve cannot lie to save his life but he can try to cool his emotions so he’s not overly worried and babying her. The hysterics started three months after, right when they’d found out the sexes.

Twins.

Dear God, they were having twins.

Before that Steve had been whispering to Phillips, new Director of both districts of Shield in New Jersey and DC. She’d rarely seen him as of late, their schedules polar opposites but Steve seemed to always be with him. He claimed it was some Shield business he was handling but Peggy saw right through that.

The foot was laid down when she’d gotten hurt in the field. It wasn’t even a dangerous mission. Get in, get some information on the recently stolen drives, get out. Easy peasy. She could’ve done this in her sleep. Except her pregnancy made her slow. Sick. She wounded up with a black eye, busted lip, and a two-inch gash on her ribs.

She’s seen Steve turn absolutely feral before in times of danger when a child’s life was in danger. She’s seen him barrel through rows of Nazi’s to get their men out from the other side. Defend a German child from the ends of guns because he was just a boy, just trying to survive, who knew no different. Shoot a man point-blank in the face for breaking into their home and trying to kill him. But this? This Steve Rogers was different. He’d seen her hurt before and barely held it together and even as a married couple he knew to keep his affection downplayed in public but this was not that time. This Steve Rogers was an absolute mad man when it came to defending his wife and unborn children.

She’d never seen him look that way before and quite frankly, she’d never like to see that look on his face again. It didn’t terrify her. She would never be afraid of Steve, but she was wary. He was always sensitive and on edge after those moments. Trying to make himself smaller, as if he was a foot and a half less, and a whole hundred something pounds smaller. She felt for him, she truly did.

Perhaps that was the drawing line, as she was getting the wound stitched up by a medic, Steve’s eyes never leaving hers and refusing medical care despite how he wounded up with a knife in his side too. Two weeks after that incident, when the wound was healed and stitches taken out, Phillips barged into her office without knocking, as he was prone to do. With him was Steve who’d gone out to get lunch.

“I’ll call you back,” Peggy murmured into the phone and sat it back in its cradle, turning in her chair to face Phillips. She’s grown in the past weeks, stomach three times its size to accommodate for the twins. Everyone was on edge, wanting to know how the serum would affect their growth, and right now, Peggy could tell you just from their kicking alone they were grounded until they were twenty-two.

“Was that Doctor…?” Phillips clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, trying to find the right answer. Out of the hundreds of doctors between them, names did get mixed up. “The one wanting to know about the progress on the antidote.”

“Doctor Helen? No, no. That was Michael. He’d called to say he’ll be coming over.” Not that it was any of _his_ business what her brother and she did but the answer seemed to satisfy Phillips. Daresay, he almost looked relax. “What’s the matter? Did we find a hit on that 084?”

Peggy started to raise out of her seat, but Steve shook his head and settled her back down. He set her vinegar salad and ginger tea in front of her. Phillips rolled his eyes and took his seat in front of the desk. “No, sit down and eat before you pass out again. If I have to deal with a frantic Rogers again…” The threat went on finished, Steve shooting Phillips a faux hurt look.

“I’m not that frantic,” he grumbled around his sandwich. “Says the man that fainted at the 084 last year.”

“Not all of us have secret government serum running through their veins, son and I did not faint. The frequency of Stark’s damn machine about knocked everyone out with that damn vibrating.” Phillips sounded bitter, rolling his eyes when Steve smirked around his bite of food.

Peggy for one rolled her eyes at the both of them. _“Boys._ Is there a point to this visit? I’m very busy and need to leave at four today to meet Thompson at the airport.” There it was. Steve’s slight shift of the container in his lap. Phillips was looking right at her.

“We need to discuss something. I’ve talked it over with your husband beforehand, only to see if you’d even consider the offer before I made it.” Meaning, he’s been talking to Steve behind her back and didn’t want to catch her on a bad day. “Being Director of Shield over both New Jersey and DC has taken a drain on what I can physically do and cannot do. I can’t be everywhere at once and there are too many damn phone calls and emails to reply to. I want you to Co-Direct with me. You’ll take the branch in New Jersey. I’m sure Rogers would kill me if I tried to uproot him from Brooklyn.”

“Sure, blame it on me. I told you, I don’t mind moving and neither does Peggy. We’ve talked about it beforehand.”

They both looked at Peggy who’d been silent this entire time, the plastic fork twirling between her fingertips. When she was nervous, her fingers started to rub over the edge of her belly. A flinch happening thanks to a strong kick to her hand. Damn child. Make that grounded until they were twenty-three.

They were silent for a long beat, Steve could see the gears turning over in his wife’s head. Considering the pros, the cons, the situations. Phillips had broken the silence and started to list the benefits and what her job would acquire. No longer in the field, behind the desk, working with the other agents. Doing the job she did now but with a pay upgrade, benefits, and full control. Not that Phillips ever bothered to stop her beforehand.

“Be honest,” Peggy mused, finally sitting back with a smirk on her lips. “Was this offered to me because you two and I guess Howard too want me out of the field?”

Steve can never lie. She reads right through him and his ears turning a shade of red told her all she needed to know.

“I accept, on the condition that you two… _all_ of you stop talking behind my back about me. I’m pregnant, not stupid,” she countered, with a hard look at Steve.

What can she say? She knew he did it out of love for her, worry for their safety, their future. She couldn’t blame him.

Phillips just looked too damned please as he shook her hand and they promised to go over key details after she’s rested. Peggy was already dialing Sousa’s number, having him go to Thompson to the airport to pick up Pinky.

“So,” Peggy mused around her forkful of food after her phonecall. “Have you thought of any names?”


End file.
